locomotionfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tutorial: Konvertierung von MSTS-Fahrzeugen
Willkommen zu einem kleinem Tutorial, wie man Fahrzeuge von MSTS (Microsoft Train Simulator) zu Locomotion konvertiert. Erlaubnis einholen Als erstes liest man aufmerksam die ReadMe des MSTS-Fahrzeugs durch. Dort steht in der Regel immer der Name des Originalautors und wer gegebenenfalls das Repaint, also die Umlackierung, gemacht hat. Diese Person(en) muss man auf jeden Fall angeschreiben werden und darum bitten, sein (ihr) Werk konvertieren zu dürfen. Man sollte dazuschreiben, dass die Rechte immer noch bei ihm (ihnen) bleiben und man ihn (sie) als Autor(en) in der ReadMe angeben wird. Man sollte außerdem erwähnen, dass das Fahrzeug ausschließlich zum kostenlosen Download angeboten wird und auch die Seite angeben, auf der es anschließend gefunden werden kann. ::Nun heißt es abwarten und Tee trinken. Voreilige Arbeit wäre Zeitverschwendung. Sollte eine negative Nachricht vom Autor kommen, so muss das akzeptiert werden, denn es kann es unter Umständen teuer werden, wenn man das Modell trotzdem macht (Internationales Copyright-Recht). Wenn man die Zustimmung des Autors hat (bei einem Repaint braucht man zwei Freigaben), kannt man anfangen. Benötigte Programme Man lädt nun folgende Tools herunter: *MSTS2loco (zu finden hier)- Dieses Programm braucht man, um die Grafiken zu erzeugen. *VehicleCreator (zu finden hier) - Mit diesem Programm erstellt man die XML und die DAT für das Fahrzeug. Man führt als erstes das Programm VehicleCreator Version 0.07 aus. Man wählt den angebotenen Pfad und merkt sich, wo es installiert wird. **Es wird nun sagen, dass die Datei zlib.DLL fehlt. Man sucht diese im Internet (hier) und steckt sie in den Ordner, in dem sich das Programm befindet. Dort kommt auch die .ZIP-Datei mit der Version 0.08 hin. Entpacken und dabei alle Dateien überschreiben lassen. Vereinfachung durch geschickte Ordnerplatzierung Der Einfachheit halber wird das Programm MSTS2Loco auch gleich hier rein gesteckt und entpackt. Macht eine Verknüpfung für den Desktop und drückt noch die Datei "Install.bat". Dann ist alles bereit. Um nicht viel rumscrollen zu müssen, sollte man sich auf der Festplatte einen Ordner "DAT" erstellten. Das ist der Arbeitsordner. Man steckt hier nun die entpackte Lok (oder was immer gemacht werden soll) hinein. Außerdem wird in diesem Ordner ein neuer Odner "PNG" erschaffen. Dort kommen später die entsprechenden Bilder rein. Erstellung des Modells Das Äußere Als erstes ruft ihr nun das Programm MSTS2loco auf. ::Benutzt nicht das integrierte Programm MSTS2loco im Vehicle Creator. Es ist eine alte Version und kann nicht alles, was wir benötigen. Öffnet nun mit diesem Progamm die .S-Datei der Lok. Im kleinen blauen Fenster links erscheint nun eine Vorschau. Wichtig ist dabei das die Lok aus einer .S-File besteht, da das Programm nicht mehrere laden kann. Was anderes ist es bei Fahrzeugen, die aus mehreren Einheiten bestehen. Die werden nacheinander geladen. Bevor ihr nun wild ausprobiert, erkläre ich euch die einzelnen Schaltflächen. Die Variablen #Distance - Entfernung des Objektes. 38 Meter ist ein brauchbarer Wert. Besser wird es jedoch mit etwa 36 Meter. #y Offset - Das regelt den Abstand zur Schiene. Der vorgegebene Wert ist optimal. #Rotation - Hier kann man manuell das Fahrzeug drehen um zu sehen, ob alles richtig angezeigt wird. #Elevation - Regelt die Steigung. Man braucht nichts einstellen, da das erstellen der Grafiken automatisch abläuft. #Tilting - Ist zu markieren bei Fahrzeugen mit Neigungstechnik. Die meisten Fahrzeuge haben eh nur 8% Neigung. Das kann man daher übernehmen. #Vehicle type - Suche aus ob es sich um eine Lok oder um einen Waggon mit identischen Seitenansichten handelt. Dann werden nämlich nur die Hälfte der Bilder erstellt. Das muss aber im Vehicle Creator auch angegeben werden. Ich persönlich habe immer die volle Bilderzahl gemacht da die Einsparung bei der fertigen .DAT-Datei nur wenige kB beträgt. #Track type - Wähle aus ob Standardspur oder Schmalspur. #Turn 180° - Damit kann man das Fahrzeug um 180° Grad drehen. Vorne muss oben sein. #Use new light position to avoid shadows - WICHTIG !!! Hier muss ein Haken rein. Sonst hat man unschöne Schatten in der Grafik. #Start numbering at - Hier angeben bei welchen Bild begonnen werden soll. Das ist bei mehrteiligen Triebzügen (EMU/DMU) wichtig. Denn der zweite Teil beginnt mit Bild Nr. 136. #Measuring - Das ist eine fast durchsichtige Schablone welche ihr über das Fahrzeug legen könnt um zu sehen ob es zu lang ist. Es sollte nicht über den Rahmen hinausragen. Wenn ihr alles eingestellt habt, könnt ihr auf Export drücken und zusehen wie sich nun die Lok dreht, während die Aufnahmen gemacht werden. Die soeben erstellten Bilder findet ihr im gleichen Ordner wo sich die .S-Datei der Lok befindet.Diese Bilder werden nun mit Wally (siehe extra Tutorial) umgewandelt von .BMP- zu .PNG-Dateien. Außerdem werden dabei auch gleich alle Farben auf Locomotion abgestimmt. Es hat nämlich nur 256 Farben. Wenn ihr damit fertig seid habt ihr gebrauchsfertige .PNGs für das Spiel. Kopiert nun diese .PNGs in den eigens eingerichteten Ordner "PNG". Wohlgemerkt, nur die PNG. Die .BMPs brauchen wir nicht mehr. (Ich komprimiere sie trotzdem und hebe sie auf.) Das Innere Öffnet nun das Programm VehicleCreator. Damit ihr wisst wo ihr was eintragt, erläutere ich hier mal die wichtigsten Felder: Die Variablen # Internal name - Das ist der Name der Datei. Er kann 1-8 Buchstaben oder Zahlen lang sein. Mehr nimmt das Programm nicht. Später kann man sie immer noch umbenennen. Doch zulange Dateinamen machen Locomotion zu schaffen. # Class - Leider läßt sich hier nur "Rail Vehicle", also Züge, einstellen. # Subclass - Wählt aus ob ihr gerade eine Lok oder einen Waggon erstellen wollt. # Description - Dadurch wird die US-Bezeichnung in alle andere Sprachen übernommen. # US/UK/FR/DE/usw. - Hier tragt ihr die Bezeichnung ein, welche im Spiel dann zu lesen ist. Du darfst allerdings keine Sonderzeichen (!?& und ähnliches) verwenden. # Reliability - Wert der Zuverlässigkeit beim Kauf. # Power in hp - Leistung in amerikanischen Horse Power. Dieser Wert weicht vom europäischen System ab. Ihr findet hier einen Umrechner. # Speed in mph - Geschwindigkeit in Meilen pro Stunde. Auch hier braucht ihr den Umrechner. # Rackspeed in mph - Geschwindigkeit auf hohen Steigungen in Meilen pro Stunde. Ist nur wichtig bei Schmalspurfahrzeugen mit Zahnradantrieb. # Weight in tonnes - Gewicht in Tonnen # Designed in - Verfügbar ab diesem Jahr. # Obsolete from - Steht ab diesem Jahr nicht mehr zur Verfügung. Das heißt, wenn Ihr wisst, dass dieses Fahrzeug z.B. 1985 verschrottet wurde, dann tragt Ihr hier das Jahr 1986 ein. Wenn das Fahrzeug kein Auslaufjahr hat oder haben soll trägt man 65535 ein. # Cost factor - Kostenfaktor. Ist verantwortlich für die Kostenentwicklung beim Kauf eines Fahrzeuges. Die Werte variieren zwischen 80 und 150. Am besten versucht ihr herauszufinden, was ein ähnliches Originalfahrzeug im Spiel hat. Benutzt dazu die Programme von digidampfman. # Running cost index - Wählt hier was für eine Fahrzeugart ihr habt. Für Waggons lasst ihr "not powered" stehen. # Running cost factor - Kostenfaktor für die laufenden Kosten. Bei Waggons ist 2-5 normal. Bei Loks kann es zwischen 18-25 sein. # Compatible with - Kompatibel mit folgenden Fahrzeug(en). Setzt hier den Dateinamen rein falls euer Fahrzeug nur mit diesen bestimmten anderen Fahrzeugen verbunden werden soll. Macht aber nur Sinn, wenn beim anderen Fahrzeug das auch drin steht. Mehr als 7 Verknüpfungen führen dazu, dass das Spiel sich nicht mehr starten lässt. # bit_0 - Setze "yes" für ein selbstangetriebenes Fahrzeug (Lok) und "no" für Waggons. # bit_1 - Setze "yes" wenn das Fahrzeug beim wenden vorne sein soll. # bit_5 - Hier ein "yes" setzen wenn es der Antriebswagen in der Mitte eines Zuges ist. Zum Beispiel beim APT ist das der Fall. # bit_D - Nur dann ein "yes" setzen wenn es eine Dampflok ist. # Rackrail - Nur dann ein "yes" setzen wenn es ein Schmalspurfahrzeug mit Zahnradantrieb ist. # Dual Head - Hier ein "yes" setzen wenn der Zug unbedingt zwei Stück von diesem Typ zum fahren benötigt. Das ist zum Beispiel beim originalen TGV der Fall. # Announce - Soll der Spieler eine Mitteilung erhalten, dass das Fahrzug nun verfügbar ist? Das macht bei Waggons keinen Sinn. # Track type - Wähle aus auf welchen Schienen das Fahrzeug fährt. Narrow gauge ist Schmalspur. # 3rd Rail - Braucht das Fahrzeug eine Stromschiene, um zu fahren? Das ist meist beim Nahverkehr der Fall. (U-Bahn) # Catenary - Benötigt das Fahrzeug eine Oberleitung, um zu fahren? Setze bei E-Loks ein "yes" # Rack rail - Benötigt das Fahrzeug Zahnradantrieb? http://u.jimdo.com/www32/o/sa381bc2eee8ceeb8/img/i257f5aa4633f6418/1288377507/orig/image.jpg # Sprite folder - Suche den Ordner, in dem die fertigen PNGs drin sind. # Nr of Sprites - Gib an, wieviele Bildersätze in diesem Ordner sind. Das ist wichtig, wenn das Fahrzeug aus mehreren Teilen besteht. Mehr dazu weiter unten. # veh_type - Für Loks und normale Waggos kommt hier eine 1 rein. Für Waggons mit unterschiedlichen Ladezuständen (animierte Waggons) kommt hier eine 3 rein. # numunits - Normal kommt hier eine 1 rein. Für jeden Ladezustand eines animierten Waggons braucht es ein seperates Set (leer - halbvoll - voll = 3 Sets). Hier gibst du an wieviele Sets in dem Ordner drin sind. # field_5 - Für normale Fahrzeuge kommt hier eine 1 rein. Für Fahrzeuge mit Neigetechnik eine 3. # bogeypos - Trage hier den Abstand der Räder ein. Viel einfacher und sicherer ist jedoch den Button rechts daneben zu drücken und es das Programm selber bestimmen zu lassen. #Nr of vehicle parts - Aus wievielen Teilen hintereinander besteht der Zug #field_0 - Ein Wert von 10-12 passt bei den meisten Fahrzeugen. #field_1 - Ein Wert von 10-12 passt bei den meisten Fahrzeugen. # Sprite - Wähle das Bilderset aus welches für diesen Fahrzeugteil hergenommen werden soll. #Effect pos - Gib die Position an wo der Effekt (Dieselrauch, Dampfrauch oder der elektrische Funke) zu sehen sein soll. Zwischen 20-180 ist alles möglich, wobei die höchste Zahl hier ganz vorne ist. Bei der Musterlok vom Beispiel liegt der Schornstein ziemlich in der Mitte. Daher würde ich es mal mit 105 probieren. # Vis.FX type - Bestimme den Typ des Effekts. (Diesel, elektrische Stromschine, elektrische Oberleitung oder Dampf) # Visual effect - Bestimmte die Art des Effekts (Dieselrußwolke, elektrischer Funke, Dampfwolke) #Vis. FX hight - Höhe des Effektes über dem Boden/Schiene. Bei Diesel- und Dampfloks ist 20-22 meist nicht schlecht. Bei der Oberleitung ist 28 in Ordnung. #Color type - Wähle aus, in welche Kategorie das Fahrzeug farblich gehören soll. Das ist vor allem bei Fahrzeugen mit Firmenfarben wichtig. http://u.jimdo.com/www32/o/sa381bc2eee8ceeb8/img/i0c41fba874719676/1288377829/orig/image.jpg #Start sound & Running sound - Hör dir die vorgegebenen Sounds an und wähle jeweils einen aus. #Nr of cargo slots - Anzahl der Frachtslots für dieses Fahrzeug. Bei einer normalen Lok wird hier nichts eingetragen. Doch bei Triebfahrzeugen, Passagier- und Güterwagen wird hier der Wert eingetragen wieviel und was sie transportieren können. Es gibt aber einen Haken: Es können nur zwei Slots mit der gleichen Frachtart belegt werden und der maximale Wert ist 255. Das heißt, du kannst nur 510 Passagiere befördern mit dieser Einheit. Ich habe alle notwendigen Daten, welche ich mir vorher besorgt habe, eingetragen. Da es sich um eine Zugmaschine handelt, braucht man beim vierten Reiter "Cargo" nichts einzutragen. Klickt nun auf das Feld "Generate XML". Es wird etwas dauern, doch dann seht ihr am unteren Rand, dass nun Zeilen vorhanden sind. Je mehr Einheiten das Fahrzeug desto mehr Zeilen werden logischerweise geschrieben. Anschließend drückt ihr auf den Pfeil rechts neben dem Feld "Save". Wählt als erstes "Save XML as ... " aus und speichert das. Genauso verfahrt ihr mit "Save DAT as ...". :Im letzten Reiter "XML" seht ihr nun die Daten dieser Datei. Wenn ihr was ändern möchtet, solltet ihr das immer in der XML direkt machen. Niemals im Programm Vehicle Creator. Er sieht das als Fehler an und wird eine entsprechende Meldung geben. thumb|right|Die Beispiel[[lok im Szenario-Editor]] Nun verschiebt ihr die eben erstellte .DAT in euer ObjData-Verzeichnis. Das findet ihr unter C/Programme/Atari/Locomotion/ObjData. Danach startet ihr das Spiel. Wenn es vollständig lädt, ist die erste Hürde schon mal genommen. Geht auf den Szenario-Editor und schaltet den erweiterten Modus an. Dann geht ihr auf das Loksymbol und sucht nun in der Liste nach den Namen. Wenn sich die Grafik langsam dreht ist die nächste Hürde genommen. Wählt sie nun an und erstellt ein Testszenario. Dort könnt ihr das Fahrzeug im Einsatz sehen. Lasst es ein paar Runden drehen und achtet darauf, dass es sich normal verhält. Wenn das der Fall ist, habt ihr soeben erfolgreich eurer erstes Fahrzeug für Locomotion konvertiert. Gratulation. Readme Nun fehlt eigentlich nur noch die readme-Datei. Folgende Sachen sollten da drin stehen: *Autor des MSTS-Modells *Autor der Texturen *gegebenenfalls der Autor des Repaints *dass die Rechte beim Autor des MSTS-Modells bleiben *natürlich ihr als Autor des Locomotion-Modells *Datum und Versionsnummer des Fahrzeugs *Name der DAT und interner Name (also wie das Fahrzeug im Spiel heißt) Kategorie:Tutorial